Pocket-ering Monster-ing
---- |catalognumber=ZMCP-1399 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Johto}} Pocket-ering Monster-ing (Japanese: ポケッターリ モンスターリ Pokettāri Monsutāri) is the twelfth and final ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP239, replacing Face Forward Team Rocket!. It was also used as the ending to Camp Pikachu; in the English dub, an instrumental version of the song was used as the ending. Ending animation Synopsis rides onto the screen on a line of floating Poké Balls. It quickly leaps off as the lyrics begin and starts to dance. Pikachu dances past a wheel filled with pictures of Pokémon before encountering several groups of Pokémon that correspond to the Pokémon types mentioned in the lyrics of the song. After the song finishes describing the different Pokémon Pikachu returns to dancing in the center of floating Poké Balls. After a brief shot of a giant jigsaw puzzles depicting a Poké Ball the focus goes back to Pikachu. Pikachu is quickly joined by , a , a , a , a , and finally an who begin dancing as well as the credits fade out. Characters ending.]] Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Round ones, thin ones Sharp ones, hairy ones Hard-to-explain ones Running ones, swimming ones Flying ones, burning ones Morning-, day- and night-sleeping ones Why is everyone So different? Variation, Pokémotion Oh! A strange circle is formed! Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Dancing, spinning Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Exaggerating, laughing! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Round ones, thin ones Sharp ones, hairy ones Hard-to-explain ones Running ones, swimming ones Flying ones, burning ones Morning-, day- and night-sleeping ones Why is everyone So different? Variation, Pokémotion Oh! A strange circle is formed! Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Dancing, spinning Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Exaggerating, laughing! Yellow ones, red ones Green ones, pink ones Flashy, mixed up ones Tightly wound ones, careless ones Eager ones, worried ones Relaxed ones thinking "It'll work out" Why is everyone so super energetic? Vari-variation, Poké-Pokémotion Oh! We made some wonderful friends Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Harmonizing, letting go Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Pressing forward, returning home! Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Getting angry, forgiving Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Kissing, blushing! Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Closing, Opening Pocket-ering, Monster-ing Hoping, fulfilling! |} |} Anime episodes in which song was used as background music *''Manectric Charge'' *''Take This House and Shuppet'' *''Island Time'' *''The Right Place and the Right Mime'' *''Drifloon On The Wind!'' *''Cheers on Castaways Isle!'' Trivia * No human characters are featured in this ending. * This ending theme is also used in SS005 and SS015 with the updated appearance for , but it is shown in its old appearance when the theme was used for SS017 and SS018. Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ13 fr:Pokettaari Monsutaari ja:ポケッターリ モンスターリ zh:有時袖珍 有時變怪物